This invention relates to driver circuitry, typically of the type that is used to drive a signal off of an integrated circuit device.
Driver circuits are typically used to drive signals such as data signals off an integrated circuit device. One type of driver circuit is known as an H-tree driver. A driver of this kind produces a pair of output signals that are logical complements of one another. Such a pair of output signals indicates a logical or data 1 or 0 by which of the signals in the pair has the higher voltage. Signalling of this type is known as differential signalling.
As integrated circuit (“IC”) fabrication technology continues to advance, the circuit features on ICs become smaller and the voltage swings being used also become smaller. Signalling speeds are also becoming faster. For all of these reasons it is important to improve the performance of the output driver circuits used on ICs.